Winter Sports
Winter Sports is the twenty-sixth episode of the second season. Plot It is a cold Winter's morning and the snow in the garden has frozen hard. A snowball flies over the fence and lands in Bill's flowerpot waking him up, then another snowball lands in Ben's flowerpot waking him up as well. Tad has thrown the snowballs and he appears on top of the fence to ask the flowerpot men if they saw them. Ben says the snowballs woke them up and Tad says that's what he wanted because he has an idea - he, Bill and Ben can have a snowball throwing contest. Bill and Ben jump out of their flowerpots, Tad jumps over the fence and the three of them throw snowballs at the shed wall. Meanwhile, Scamper is looking for a stick she'd stuck in the ground and Thistle says she saw her do it right in front of her so Scamper starts digging, then Thistle starts laughing because it's another one of her tricks. At the bottom of the garden, Bill, Ben and Tad arguing about whose snowball flew the furthest until Weed tells them to throw their snowballs one at a time. First Bill throws a snowball which hits the shed wall, then Tad throws a snowball which lands on the roof of the house, and finally Ben throws a snowball which also lands on the house roof but also sends down a shower of snow on top of Thistle. Bill, Ben and Tad all throw snowballs at once at the drainpipe, then both the gutter and the drainpipe come crashing down to the ground. Bill, Ben and Tad arrive on the sledge wondering what the noise was and Thistle explains what has happened. Ben and Tad notice that the fallen drainpipe is icy and Bill thinks it would be exciting to slide down the icy drainpipe so Tad decides to see who can slide the fastest. First Bill slides down the ice, then Ben who crashes into the kennel, and finally Tad on the sledge. When all three of them have slid, they can't agree who was the fastest so Tad asks Pry and she says they all were the fastest. Pry tells Bill, Ben and Tad that there lots more sports they can play on the snow and ice called Winter Sports. Ben decides they can have their own Grand Winter Sports and Pry thinks it's a good idea so she takes the flowerpot men and the frog to a large patch of ice in the field next to the garden. Pry declares that the first contest will be figure skating and she asks Boo if he can be the judge, but Boo doesn't know what a judge is so Pry explains, then Bill, Ben and Tad start skating to some music. After the skating, Boo gives out the points - two for Bill and Ben, two for Tad and ten for him. Bill, Ben and Tad think Boo giving himself ten points is completely unfair so Pry gives everyone except Boo ten points which makes the flowerpot men and frog happy. Pry declares that the second contest will be the speed skating race. Everyone gets in line and Boo wants to be the fastest skater so Pry says he can, then she starts the race. Bill, Ben and Tad speed off but Boo struggles to stand on the ice. When Whimsy sees Bill, Ben and Tad speed past the shed and that Boo is struggling, she decides to help. Boo rolls himself into a ball, Whimsy spins a web round him and starts pulling. When Bill, Ben and Tad are just about to cross the finish line, Boo and Whimsy fly past them making Boo the winner. Pry declares that the third contest will be the slalom and Bill, Ben and Tad ski down a hill in the field and Tad crosses the finish line first, then Bill second and finally Ben third. Pry declared that the fourth contest will be the halfpipe and Tad rolls down the hill in a snowball while Bill and Ben snowboard down the hill. Pry declares that the fifth and final contest will be ski-jumping and Bill, Ben and Tad ski down the hill and jump into the air, but then they lose control and they all land face first in a snowdrift next to the shed. The final event of the Grand Winter Sports Day is the presentation of the medals and Pry uncovers Slowcoach from under a cloth. Slowcoach makes a speech and gives medals to Bill, Ben, Tad and Boo and they get their photograph taken. Weed congratulates Bill and Ben when they are back in their flowerpots. The flowerpot men really are very tired but their Grand Winter Sports have been a great success and they are both very happy that everyone is a winner. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Tad * Scamper * Thistle * Pry * Boo * Whimsy * Gnome (cameo) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (not seen inside) * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (not seen inside) * The End of the Garden * The Field next to the Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Scamper, Thistle, Pry and Whimsy Trivia * This is the last ever episode of Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men. Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen